


blooms in white

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, but that's also very brief, implied grumm, tag responsibly kids, the rest of dirtmouth also but I didn't want to tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: The Knight delivers several flowers.





	blooms in white

The Knight picks several flowers from the grave.

It makes sense to be efficient about it instead of making multiple trips from the gardens to Dirtmouth without being injured, riding the Stagways, or using the Dreamgate. They can protect a bunch of delicate flowers as well as they can protect one, and they made sure to leave enough that they’ll continue to grow near the grave.

The Elderbug is delighted, having never expected any reward for his advice to the Knight. He asks the Knight to sit with him a while, but they shake their head and wave the flowers in the direction of the other buildings.

They give two flowers to Iselda, shaking one in the direction of the sleeping Cornifer.

“I’ll make sure he knows who it’s from when he wakes up.” Iselda tucks her flower into her shell. “It’s been a while since we’ve given each other flowers… I should do that more often, he’d love it.”

After considering this for a moment, they nod. Yes, married couples should give each other flowers, from their understanding of married couples.

The Knight crosses over to hand Sly a flower, and shakes their head vehemently when he mentions, “I suppose you’ll want a discount?” That’s not their motivation for bringing him the flower. Besides, Divine’s prices are higher than anything Sly ever charged them, even that lantern.

Speaking of.

“Ooh, will you be wanting this gift back too, little lovely?” Divine asks, after having already taken the flower and clutched it to her chest.

A shake of the head. No, this one is actually a gift, unlike the last time.

“How kind, how sweet!” Divine tilts her head. “Then that last blossom is for Master?”

Ideally they would give him one, but… Grimm only shows up when they have another three flames, and they don’t right now. They can only hang their head.

“Too hard to find him outside the Ritual, hm… well~ I’m sure it’ll be fine, just fine!” Divine is smiling too widely, and the Knight knows she knows something but doesn’t know if they want to ask. Or if they’d even want to if asking were easier for them.

They duck inside the main tent and find Brumm instead, still playing his accordion. When they hold out the flower, he pauses the music, bewildered.

“…For me?”

The Knight nods. Even if they’d gotten one for Grimm, they still would’ve picked one for Brumm as well.

“…Mm. Thank you.” Brumm looks like he doesn’t know what to say (the Knight can relate) but he does take the flower.

Well, back to flame gathering. After they’re done with that, they’ll be able to see Grimm again. They don’t stop and pick anything along the way, but… when Grimm appears in a puff of red smoke, speaking of dances and fiery delights, he has a delicate white flower tucked behind his ear.

The Knight’s attention is clearly fixed on the blossom. Did Grimm go and pick one himself? They want to know so badly, but Grimm isn’t saying, and-

Okay, maybe they should focus on the fight before their butt is handed to them.


End file.
